Mi Niño Rey
by NH22JONYDANY10
Summary: Este Oneshot es realizado a partir de la noche en que Margaery Tyrel visita al joven Tommen en su cuarto. Con escena fuerte al final.


Después de esa noche en que Margaery Tyrell, su futura esposa, había ido a visitarlo. él dormía plácidamente pensado en el bello rostro de la chica. Él tenía apenas catorce años y ella diecisiete era mayor ya que el recién estaba entrando en la etapa pre-adolescente, la joven ya era mayor de edad.

Al despertar después de "esa" noche en lo primero que pensó el niño-rey fue en la cabellera pelirroja de la joven, sus ojos hermosos y como olvidar sus labios cuando pronunciaron "—seré tuya para siempre", la piel de todo su cuerpo se le puso de gallina, no sabía que decir y lo único que podía hacer era decir "sí". Estaba sentado sobre su cama todavía pensando en la sorpresiva visita de Margaery cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta y los guardias anunciaron que era su madre.

— Pase — la bella reina regente entró con su típico caminado y su mirada que lo revisaba completamente.

— Querido hijo mío… ¿cómo amaneciste?— le dijo sentándose al lado del joven, acariciándole su cabellera rubia usual en los Lannister en lo cual ella adoraba.

— Bien madre.

— Te noto un poco pensativo— eso lo tomo desprevenido en su cabeza tenia tantas cosas pero lo que más pensaba era es su futura esposa.

— Es por Joffrey…me siento un todavía consternado. — le dijo aunque si pensaba en su hermano a pesar de que él siempre lo trato mal diciéndole débil y llorón, igual era su hermano mayor.

— Lo sé cariño, pero ahora tú vas a ser el rey, y serás el mejor que todos los que han pasado por generaciones ya que tienes un corazón noble. — dijo la madre orgullosa de su niño pero a la vez preocupada por su seguridad. Entonces puso la cabeza de Tommen en su pecho. — Tú gobernaras los Siete Reinos y lo harás bien. Además tu mano derecha te guiará.

— Si, si mi abuelo me ayuda seguro no te defraudaré, ni defraudaré al reino. — dijo separándose de su madre, con su sonrisa característica. Ella le acaricio el rostro con su pulgar y beso su frente.

— Te amo hijo mío.

Después de ello la madre se retiró del cuarto y se quedó solo, entonces se dirigió a bañarse y vestirse para posterior desayunar. Ese mismo día en la tarde sería su coronación ya que un Reino no podía quedar tanto tiempo sin Rey. Durante su coronación mientras le decían sus títulos el sonreía pero cuando vio a la joven Margaery sonreírle su sonrisa se ensanchó pero después la redujo ya que era algo serio.

A la noche celebraron la coronación de Tommen el sentado en el centro de la mesa con su madre y su abuelo a su lado. El viò a la pelirroja con un vestido lila pastel que le acentuaba hermoso sus curvas…entonces dejo de pensar…desde cuándo se había fijado en la chica de esa forma, movió ligeramente su cabeza.

Ya casi eran las once de la noche y se sentía cansado entonces su madre le dijo que descansara que su abuelo se encargaría de todo. Después de un reverencia masiva cuando el salió de la sala. Su sirviente personal le dijo que si necesitaba algo se lo pidiera pero él le dijo que no era necesario. Se sacó su corona y la puso en el estante hecho específicamente para ello. Se desvistió para después colocarse su pijama. Pero por lo que realmente quería era la visita de Margaery, estaba ansioso. Ya estaba en su cama acobijado tenia prendido sus velas pero ella no aparecía, habían pasado uno cuarenta y cinco minutos y nada.

Él pensó que no vendría más. Hasta que de repente siente que alguien pasa por su puerta y entonces la vio, tan hermosa como siempre. Pero esta vez estaba con algo más ligero parecía que venía en pijama y un abrigo largo.

— Buenas noches Tommen— dijo en voz suave caminando hacia la cama del muchacho— disculpa por llegar tan tarde pero mi abuela me mantenía ocupada, ¿estas molesto?.— dijo en voz inocente sentándose como lo hizo la vez anterior.

— N-no para nada…— dijo el joven nervioso

— Me alegro— y sonrió, dio vueltas sus cabeza como buscando algo— ¿Dónde está el Sr. Pounce?

— Ha de estar por ahí cazando algo— y ambos sonrieron. Ella miró al muchacho tiernamente y se acercó más a él.

— Quiero conocerte Tommen, saber que te gusta, disgusta. ¿Puedes decírmelo?— dice ella poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la el dorso de la mano del chico. Este dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y se sonrojó vio su mano, la tenía estática. Pero no quiso retirarla.

— S-sì. Eh me gustan los gatos, la manzana y pues…— dijo pero giro su mirada para un lado parece que no pudiera decirlo. Ella apretó el agarre como incitándolo, entonces con la otra mano libre envolvió a la mano del rubio.

— Vamos dime voy a ser tu esposa y debemos conocernos mejor. Adelante no tengas miedo. — dice mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

— S-si…yo me gustaría aprender a usar las espadas ya que mi madre nunca me ha dejado hacerlo. — y la miró decidido. — Si voy a ser Rey quiero protegerlo y luchar por él, pero como siempre me dijo Joffrey que era débil quiero dejar de serlo.

— Y lo serás _Mi Rey—_ las dos palabras las dijo de manera seductora y beso el dorso de la mano del chico. — Serás más fuerte que cualquier otro rey, tienes un corazón amable y una mirada leal— y suavemente colocó su mano en el pecho del muchacho. Se acercó mas quedando tan cerca como la vez anterior. — Tienes unos ojos hermosos, azules que me encantan. — le susurró. El corazón del muchacho latía con fuerza y su cara estaba totalmente roja. Ella lo miraba con dulzura.

Se acomodó un poco y logró poner su cabeza en el pecho del chico oyendo sus latidos. Él ya sudaba de los nervios, por sus fosas nasales ingreso un aroma a flores provenientes de la chica que ahora descansaba sobre él. El rubio cerró su ojos y dejo que el dulce aroma de la mujer que tenía allí lo inundara por todo su ser, jamás olvidaría ese aroma. La pelirroja también se dejó llevar por el aroma del muchacho y sus frenéticos latidos, pero ella tenía un objetivo, el conquistarlo, ganarse su corazón y tenerlo en su total dominio como le enseñó su abuela. Era muy fácil ya que este joven era dócil. Se quedaron en esa posición por un par de minutos. Ella se levantó suavemente. Después de ello charlaron más. Ella le preguntaba muchas cosas al joven, su infancia. A lo que el chico respondía pero siempre ella decía algo gracioso y ambos reían.

— Mañana tendrás un día muy agitado, bueno todos los días será así. Hasta que se normalice esto de la guerra.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer mañana?— se atrevió a preguntar.

— Pues iré a visitar los orfanatos de los niños pobres. Pero regresaré justo para almorzar. — Y otra vez tomó la mano del joven. — Que dices si almorzamos juntos — dijo sonriendo.

— N-no puedo mi madre almuerza siempre conmigo y bueno…— empezó a decir como decepcionado de no poder estar con ella. Y bajó la mirada. Pero sintió unos dedos suaves sobre su mentón.

— No te preocupes Mi Rey, lo entiendo además dentro de unos quince días tu serás mío y yo seré tuya, nadie nos molestara. — dice acercándosele peligrosamente al rostro, acariciándole con su pulgar— Mientras tanto vendré todas la noches y así yo conoceré más sobre tì y tú… _vas conocer todo de mí._ — a él se le erizaron los pelos de la nucas al escuchar lo último y tuvo que tragar por sino se quedaba sin respirar. — Hasta mañana Tommen— y así besó su frente pero esta vez sus labios se quedaron por más tiempo.

Y así ella se retiró despidiéndose con la mano a lo que él asintió, estaba tan quieto que le costó mucho dejar de mirar la puerta por donde ella había salido. Apagó sus velas y se concentró en dormir y para su sorpresa que le cogió rápido el sueño ya que había sido un día agitado. Y Habían pasado seis noches de la visitas de Margaery al cuarto dl joven Rey, nadie se daba cuenta ni siquiera la madre del muchacho, a excepción de su abuela que la guiaba en todo. Hacia trabajo social andaba de aquí para allá y por las noches iba a visitar a Tommen ella le ha tomado cariño ya que era un muchacho dulce, amable y siempre le sonreía a ella así sea de lejos él le sonreía.

En unos de eso días había sentenciado a su tío Tyrion, él tuvo que retirarse pero él sabía que su pariente no había matado a Joffrey, lo sentía dentro de su ser, su tío era inocente. Muchos problemas estaban en su familia y después de dos días se supo que asesinaron a su abuelo, a su mano derecha. Era un caos total pero a pesar de ello Margaery lo consoló, lo abrazó le dijo palabras de aliento y diciéndole que ella siempre estaría con él.

Llegó la décima noche y como siempre la futura reina visitaba al joven rubio. Ella poco a poco había entrado en el corazón del muchacho, había hablado mucho de ellos mismo. La joven lo seducía lentamente, le besaba la frente, se acurrucaba en el pecho de él, le susurraba al oído y le regalaba las tentadoras sonrisas.

— Buenas noches _Mi rey_ — dijo ingresando al cuarto del nombrado sentándose a lado de él. —Que tal tu día.

— Un poco cansado, el consejo todavía sigue nervioso por los dragones. Creemos que ella podría atacar en cualquier momento. — dice preocupado— Quiero hacer lo posible para mantener a salvo al pueblo, a mi familia y a tì. — habló mirando las velas que ligeramente su llama se movía por un escurridizo viento. Ella con su mano izquierda le tomó la mejilla haciéndole que la mirara.

— Yo sé que lo harás Tommen, tu nos protegerás y me alegro que quieras que este a salvo. — se acercó poco a poco y sus miradas quedaron conectadas. — Sabes…eres un muchacho muy guapo. — y él se quedó congelado. — Tienes muchas cualidades para ser un gran rey…amigo…esposo y amante. — esto lo dejo sin respirar, su garganta se secó y su corazón se detuvo por segundos. Sabia el significado de la última palabra su abuelo se había encargado de decirle todo eso y recordó lo rojo que se puso cuando le detallaba todo. Sobre lo "consumar el matrimonio".

— Y-yo…Margaery…— con su último aliento y ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Tommen has besado alguna vez?— dijo ella alejándose un poco.

— No— tembló.

— Pues entonces te enseño porque en la boda después no sabrás como hacerlo. — le dijo suavemente. — el asintió.

Ella le indicó que se sentara al borde de la cama como estaba ella, así lo hizo. Margaery se acercó a él hasta que sus muslos tuvieron contacto, ella tomó la mano del rubio y besó su dorso " _Mi rey_ " dijo ella. Hizo que la mano derecha del muchacho la ponga sobre su cintura, la joven le ayudaba a colocarla.

— Vamos sin temor — le dijo y él apretó su agarre.

Y también le guio a que hiciera lo mismo con la otra mano y así la tuvo presa. Entonces ella tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro del joven, acaricio su mejilla, su cabello. Con cada caricia Tommen se sentía genial pero nervioso. La pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a él. Beso sus dos mejillas. Le dijo que no cerrara lo ojos quería que la viera. Se hacer acercó a la comisura de los labios y los poso suavemente sobre los del chico. Y después ella le susurro que cerrara sus ojos y así lo hizo.

Un beso casto pero después ella movía sensualmente ya el muchacho sentía algo increíble, su corazón latía con fuerza, inconscientemente él la acercó más para sí. Poco tomó el ritmo de la chica que iba lento saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios. Ella lo tomó por el cuello haciendo más contacto. El chico subió sus manos por la espalada de la chica y la colocó en su rostro, su instinto era el que predominaba. El beso fue haciendo cada vez más intenso.

La joven Tyrell sacó su lengua para bordear el labio del joven rubio y termino el beso de una manera casta. Él no alejo su rostro solo lo coloco frente con frente, se había quedado sin aire y respiraba en agitadamente mientras que Margaery solo lo veía sonrojado y con sus labios húmedos. Ella dirigió sus manos a lo largo del pecho del chico subiendo y bajando mientras que comenzaba el beso de nuevo.

— Margaery…— susurró sobre los labios de la nombrada en un tono que hizo erizar a ella. Eso no lo esperaba, ya que él debería ser el que quede enamorado de ella y no al contrario. — Te quiero— Ya con eso tenía al niño-rey en su palma pero unas palabras salieron sin que ella lo pensara antes.

— Yo también te quiero Mi Rey— cortó el beso suavemente dejando un hilito de saliva de por sí entre ellos. — Se hace tarde tengo que irme, me he quedado más de lo habitual. — Pero Baratheon la tomó con una mano por la cintura y la otra estaba en el rostro de porcelana de ella.

— Quédate…aunque sea hasta que me duerma.— dijo para después depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.— Por favor

— Lo haré Tommen— y así hizo que se recostara, lo arropó. Le acarició el cabello — una cosa más no nos besaremos así en la ceremonia, no queremos que tu mamá se desmaye — el somnoliento sonrió.

— Está bien, entonces como lo haremos— dijo volteándose al lado contrario de la chica acomodándose mejor.

— Será uno suave — ella vio vio sus dedos enredados en los cortos cabello rubio de él. Le daba masajitos hasta que sintió que el muchacho se relajó entonces supo que se había quedado dormido. — Descansa Mi Tommen. — y así se levantó y se fue no sin antes apagar las velas.

Y así por los próximas cuatro noches restantes seguían conociéndose, pero esta vez se saludaban y despedían con un beso suave e intenso. La guerra se aproximaba porque Daenerys Targaryen preparaba a su ejército, el invierno se acercaba y tenía que preparar a su pueblo y para tenía que seguir con la boda ya que no hay un rey sin reina y su reina era la más hermosa.

En la tarde de la boda se llevó a cabo dijeron sus votos y lo tenían que sellar con un beso pero antes de hacerlo se sonrieron ambos, el público miraba expectante pero la reina regente le comía la rabia al ver a su pequeño caer en manos de la víbora. Se besaron y como dijeron fue un beso suave que rozaba lo inocente y por eso seguían sonriendo, sus miradas cómplices ya que se habían dados besos intensos que lo dejaban sin respirar y al chico lo dejaba por más. Durante las fiesta estaban muy felices los dos hablaban y se secreteaban al oído cosas que ello dos sabían.

— Parece que Tommen se enamoró de la chica Tyrell y ahora se convertirá en hombre.

— Cállate Jamie, es nuestro hijo que está atrapado en las garras de esa mujer barata. — le reclamó viendo de lejos a su retoño— Haré lo posible para que esa mujer pague por sus actos.

— Vamos Cersei déjalo al rey vivir su vida— y se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente con el peligro de que lo vieran. Ella hizo que la soltara y se fue molesta pero él la siguió hasta la fiesta, como si nada ha pasado.

Llegó el momento de la retirada de los esposos, el joven se sentía nervioso, sus manos le sudaban pero la chica entrelazo sus dedos con los de él debajo de la mesa como tranquilizándolo y beso su mejilla.

— Tranquilo amor— le susurró al oído. Él solo asintió. Anunciaron la retirada y por fin llegaron al cuarto de Tommen donde había sido arreglado para ellos y con cosas de Margaery ya que ahora serian de ellos dos.

El rey dejo pasar a la pelirroja, todavía colorado por lo que iba a pasar. Tragó fuerte y los guardias custodiaban pero al comienzo de la escalera que estaba a diez metros de la puerta hacia la derecha. Él también entró y cerró la puerta tras sí. Vio que había mucha comida como frutas, postres además de vino y agua. Margaery saboreaba una uva verde en su boca y llamó al joven para que comiera con ella.

— Mira prueba estas uvas están dulce y jugosas aunque las rojas están mejor. — le dijo tomándolo de la mano halándolo. Con su mano libre cogió otra uva y la comió por la mitad y la otra la acercó a la boca de Tommen pero la deslizo de lado a lado de los labios del chico para finalmente darle un bocado. — Verdad que esta deliciosa…

— Si lo está.

— Primero comamos algo de fruta, mira aquí hay manzanas tus favoritas. — y así se quedaron de pie comiendo y contando cosas de la fiestas después de unos quince minutos optaron por probar el vino. — Mi Rey — le dijo ella porque había bebido una copa pero a propósito dejo que el vino se le quedara en sus labios rosados. — Pruébalo. —Ya así ella lo beso, mientras que el chico saboreó el vino de sus jugosos labios.

— Esta exquisito— continuó con el beso pero más intenso, no le iba ningún inconveniente ya que ella era de su mismo tamaño. — Margaery tu…bueno yo…— trató de decir porque sabía lo que seguía.

— Lo sé Mi Rey lo sé. — entrelazó sus dedos con lo de él y lo guió hasta la cama, se sentaron a la cabecera de la cama. — Tu abuelo te habló de la consumación del matrimonio

— S-sí, me explicó que se tenía que hacer ya que era la tradición pero yo no sé cómo.

— Tommen, la tradición no importa. ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?— le preguntó poniendo una mano en el muslo del chico. — Tú eres el rey puedes hacerlo si quieres o no. — lo miró con ojos que desbordada ternura y seducción.

— Yo…sí. Sí quiero hacerlo. — la besó tan intensamente que la tomó por el cuello.

— Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío. — dijo tras cortar el beso. — Yo tomaré tu pureza y tú tomaras la mía. — dijo besándolo — Yo te haré hombre y tú me harás mujer…— y lentamente lo recostó sobre la cama. — Mi Rey yo seré por siempre tu Reina y sabe una cosa más Tommen— le decía entre besos

— Sí Margaery— le contestó absorto por todo lo que había escuchado y con un calor intenso.

— Te amo. — y sí era verdad se había enamorado del joven-rey frente a todo pronóstico, su abuela la mataría.

— Te amo, Margaery. — así lo dijo con voz ronca.

La pelirroja se alejó de él para pararse y poco a poco se despojó de su ropa mientras él la miraba detenidamente para ni perderse ni un detalle de su esbelto cuerpo. Quedó sin ninguna pieza de ropa frente a su Rey que le brillaban los ojos de pasión.

Viò sus pechos pequeños y lo coranaba pezones rosados, que se levantaron cuando el joven puso un dedo sobre el izquierdo. Ella suspiró. èl devoró el pezòn con devoción. Deslizo sus besos a los largo del abdomen de la chica. Llegò a su centro y dio un cato beso. Ella se tumbó contra él a horcajadas. "Eres miò, Tommen" le dijo suave al oído del Rey. Ella lo desvitiò. La chica beso desde sus hombros hasta el plexo del joven. Margaery puso sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del joven.

— Va a dolerte...— dijo el rey con preocupación.

— No pasarà...estoy tan húmeda. Tommen... — gimiò., se agachò en busca de los labios varoniles, entrelazaron sus manos. — ¿Listo? — èl asintiò nervioso. Ella fue bajando lentamente...ella se mordía el labio pero le susurraba palabras dulces al muchacho. El chico sintió la virginidad de la Tyrell que se la llevaba por delante.

Así se consumó el matrimonio y el joven por fin se hizo hombre del todo. La chica cayó en su propia trampa ya que se enamoró del aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fiel. Ella también se quedó viendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho y lo que le encantó ver fue su cabello rubio mojado por el sudor. Tommen jamás olvidara la boca de Margaery gritando su nombre de manera sensual y llena de placer porque le encantó la manera en que ella lo hacía. Todo terminó cuando cayeron en el sueño profundo totalmente como Dios los trajo al mundo, se acurrucaron, se acariciaron, se besaron, se complacieron pero por sobre todo se amaron y se amarán hasta el fin de los tiempos.

FIN

* * *

En conclusiòn, yo pienso que Margaery si es virgen, porque ella es una mujer astuta como para mentir y poner en riesgo la alianza con los Lannister.

Gracias por leer! NH22JONYDANY10 :3


End file.
